


Letters

by DoctorTime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTime/pseuds/DoctorTime
Summary: Letters from people to Hadrian
Kudos: 3





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll are interested in this being continue please let me know! I wouldn't mind seeing where this will go

  * _Dear Hadrian Jacques Peverell,_



_ We are here to inform you that you are needed to come to Gringotts Bank within three days to collect your lordships ring and heir rings. Do come at the most convenient time.  _

_ -Gringotts Bank _

  * _Dear Hadrian,_



_ I hope you are doing well and we all hope to see you real soon. We are staying at the Black Manor and all the Weasleys are here waiting to see you again. _

_ -Remus Lupin _

  * _Dear Hadrian,_



_ Hey brat, I hope you are doing well. I know we haven’t had much time to talk but I hope I can change that. Bella, Cissa, and Reggie are waiting to see you. As well as a special guest, he can’t wait to see you. I hope you are doing and until next time. _

_ -Severus Snape _

  * _Dear Severus,_



_ Hello. I can not wait until the time I can see all of you guys again. Right now… it is not a good time to be sending notes. I am in no danger but I’d appreciate it that no more letters are sent my way. I do have a request however, will you be willing to go to Gringotts and let them know that I can not claim my heir and lordships rings? I’m afraid I have no time to do so myself. I need you guys to be careful of Dumbledore and his chicken order. They are planning something and something big. Until next time. _

_ -Hadrian  _

  * _Hadrian,_



_ You need to come to the Black Manor now. I will not have you running around while there are death eaters about and could kidnap you. Please, think of the war and what your parents would have wanted.  _

_ -Dumbledore _

  * _Dear Hadrian,_



_ Dumbledore called me to his office yesterday asking about you. He was wondering if the death eaters had kidnapped you and if they had if I could find something in order to prove it. However another subject I think is due, I did what you asked and the Goblins understand and said that they will keep your rings hidden and safe. Thank you for your warning, I fear it did do some good to know to be careful of the Order. They had attacked us out of the blue but thankfully we got away without any casualties. Some of us were however injured, nothing major though. I hope everything is fine with you and all of us can not wait to see you again. _

_ -Severus Snape _


End file.
